The present invention relates to a radiator, and more particularly, to a radiator of a vehicle having a cover for covering a top tank of the radiator in order to protect the top tank from foreign particles and substances.
A radiator is a device for irradiating heat of an engine into the atmosphere by circulating coolant through the engine and the radiator. The radiator is generally mounted in the engine compartment. Therefore, substances such as calcium chloride are deposited on the top tank of the radiator, and the calcium chloride corrodes the radiator top tank in particular such that cracks may develop. Thus, in the winter season, coolant often leaks because of such cracks in the top tank of the radiator.
Attempts to solve such problems have included seals or plates between the top tank and radiator. However, such attempted solutions cause an increase in manufacturing costs, and do not totally solve the problem of the top tank being exposed to foreign substances.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a radiator comprises a radiator core, a top tank, a bottom tank, and a cover member. The radiator core irradiates heat from coolant into the atmosphere; the top tank and a bottom tank are respectively disposed at an upper portion and a lower portion of the radiator core; and the cover member is mounted to the top tank and extends from an upper portion of the top tank to a lower portion of the top tank, such that it covers the top tank.
It is preferable that the radiator further comprise reinforcing members mounted to both ends of the radiator core for increasing structural integrity of the radiator. More preferably, one edge portion of the cover member is mounted to the upper portion of the top tank, and the other edge portion of the cover member is provided with a bent portion through which the cover member is connected to a plate disposed between the top tank and the radiator core. It is further preferable that the cover member is connected to a hook member integrally formed in the upper portion of the top tank.
In a further preferred embodiment, a radiator comprises a radiator core, a top tank disposed above the radiator core and communicating therewith, a plate disposed between the top tank and radiator core, and a cover member extending around at least a portion of the top tank and a portion of the plate. Preferably, the cover member is secured at one edge along a top surface of the top tank and along an opposite edge to a bottom surface of the plate. The opposite edge of the cover member may be bent upward to engage the plate.